The Ninja and his Apprentice
by SkulSplita20
Summary: Nagato reincarnated by Lucifer serve as the man right hand. Due to certain circumstances he is sealed away by the one he loves. Now reawaken by a unlikely person, he does the unexpected taking a apprentice. What is on the crimson ninja agenda only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any characters from either anime.**_

_Soft foot steps echo of the walls of the hall, the crimson haired devil with steely purple eyes continue on his path through the expansive and Luxurious estate. The man wore over a fish net shirt a black cloak with red stitched in clouds, This was homage to his previous life before he was recruited to be something more than his mortal remains could fathom. He been dead for centuries now or he would have been if that man didn't reincarnate him on the day of his death from helping his fellow Uzumaki._

_Life as a devil was quite an easy one, with his power he quickly raised to the rank of super Devil. He was greatly respected and fear throughout the underworld because of this._

_He stops at a junction and stares forward at his friend and boss office. The two mahogany doors were fully closed and he turned to his right down another hallway. He came to a halt at another room lightly tapping on it before entering; a beautiful gray haired woman was seated at a desk. She was lightly brushing her hair while staring at her reflection in the mirror. He walked closer and stood behind her staying as silent as mouse._

"_Nagato" The soft melodic voice was tantalizing on its own" have you seen my father yet?"_

"_No Grayfia" He walks closer and lean against the wall beside her desk._

"_How long have you known?" She asks._

"_For a while now, you're eyes betray you" He eyes her carefully taking in her features._

"_My father wants us to marry" Grayfia places down the brush and met his eyes._

"_I know" He hid the emotion from his words._

"_I love another." She informs him._

"_You do" He agreed, giving into the cat and mouse game._

_She reaches over and grips his cloak "Will you kill him?"_

_Nagato stay silent pondering the question, part of him wants to without a doubt. Since he has been brought here from the elemental nations Grayfia has been his rock in a way. The only person beside her father he could count on without a doubt. She has quickly and readily placed herself as his best friend and probably only real friend here in the underworld. So it wasn't much of a doubt on why he fell for her in the first place._

"_The one you love is the ace of the Anti-satan faction. I would be lying if I told you I hold no ill will towards him, so I will tell you this. Should Sirzech and I cross each other on the battlefield only one of us will make it out alive."_

_She release his cloak "I see than." Grayfia stood from her desk and stare into his cold eyes "I will not let you kill him Nagato."_

_The crimson hair god smirk "The matter of you letting me kill him or not is invalid in this case, the question is can you stop me?" He stood upright and began to walk away until a delicate hand grips his shoulder stopping him in place. He smiles at her show of power if only for a second._

"_I know how to kill you Naga-Kun…I won't hesitate." Her voice was firm and unwavering very much unlike her eyes that so wanted to release the pent up tears at there corners._

_Nagato stare forward at the wall before glancing back at her, letting his cold façade down if only for a second "You do what you have to… and I'll do what I have to." He continues on his path._

* * *

_Nagato leaned against the wall of the office, His eyes hiding behind his crimson hair. The man in charge of the Satan army seated at his desk, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of wine._

"_I can't believe she betrayed me Nagato… of all people my very own daughter for what? Some boy she has a crush on." She chose a stranger over me, her own family." The man looks up and tears fell from his eyes. He watch as Nagato didn't move a single muscle "You must be hurting as well Nagato. You two were inseparable when I brought you here from your home." _

_The crimson god frown "She was alone, she felt that no one really saw her for who she was, Grayfia not the Lucifer's daughter." He chuckle softly" That's why she clung to me, the guy who didn't know anything about Devils and there Hierarchy." He walks forward and places his palm on the man shoulder" Grayfia and I needed each other and that formed a powerful bond between us. She loves me but she love Sirzech more, nothing can change that. Besides she may not understand why this war will help in the future. The sacrifice you are making to end the Angels and there fallen brethren will keep and further the Devil Safety throughout the ages."_

_Nagato removed his hand" Grayfia is your legacy Lucifer, She will make the right choice whatever it may be."_

* * *

_Nagato stood at the front of the Satan loyalist formation. The remaining forces of the loyalist was dwindling down there numbers dropping like flies since Grayfia joined the enemy. She knew all about there army positions, strongholds, and supply routes it was only a matter time before the war made it to there front door now. Unfortunately for them the Crimson god was waiting for whomever to knock on it. _

_Nagato turns his gaze upon the approaching army, a crimson hair man at the front. He had a look of determination on his face. Nagato eyes fell at the man side, the woman he was supposed to marry at one point holding his enemy hand._

"_Crimson satan." Nagato began" I heard tells of your exploits in this war."_

"_Crimson god, the fact that you know my name is an honor. We do not need to fight this day, just let me pass."_

_Nagato chuckle "Why would I let you pass to kill the man who saved my life?" The Ninja unbuckle his cloak half way as several small birds flew from underneath his sleeves "I'll let whatever deity you worship judge if you are good or not, I'll just arrange the meeting" His hands shot from underneath there sleeves with several Shuriken between his fingers. He let them soar starting the battle that will decided the fate of the underworld._

_Sirzech raised his hands and several beams of red energy whip from his palms disintegrating the metal ninja tools. The beams of energy travel on only to catch and destroy Nagato cloak._

_The ninja ran forward disappearing from Sirzech view only to end up behind him, who ducks the punch and retaliate by dropping to his knees and kicking Nagato feet from under him. He raised his palms and release an enormous wave of energy and watch as a log slowly disintegrate._

_Nagato appear below foot raised and smashing into Sirzech chin up rooting him from the ground. A cold glint spark in Nagato eyes as he flash through several seals "Fire style: Grand fireball Jutsu" A huge ball of white fire exhale from his mouth. Sirzech watch as the ball of fire approach him before shooting a ball of energy from out his palm destroying and launching several more smaller orbs. Nagato frown before turning and running away. The orbs of destruction destroying everything they touch in Sirzech efforts of trying to kill him. Nagato spawn several arms from his back that launches rockets at Sirzech who jump place to place dodging the projectiles._

_He refocus on Nagato only to see him standing still with his palm raised "Shinra Tensei!" A destructive force smashes into Sirzech sending him skidding back and slamming into the ground. He stood as a powerful aura surrounded him._

"_You're ready to fight seriously Sirzech or Should I call you Satan Red now?" Sirzech stood up and ran forward kicking up a dust trail._

_The man appears in front of Nagato with his fist raise, Nagato dance around the punch staying inside his guard. He grip up Sirzech extended arm and began pummeling the Devil in the face before tossing him over to his shoulder. Sirzech landed on his feet and landed a solid kick into Nagato gut sending him skidding back. Several orbs of Destruction following after the man forcing him to flip away from the dangerous energy attack. The ninja regain his composure only to be smash in the face with Sirzech fist rocketing him back. Nagato wipe his lip removing the blood and staring at his ragged opponent._

_His eyes look around seeing his allies slowly but surely falling in battle, He held up his palm before cutting into his hand with a Kunai before tossing the bloody blade into the back of a random enemy saving his ally. Sirzech narrow his eyes on his enemy and watch as he dug around his hand pulling a shiny metal rod that was the length of Nagato arm out. _

_Nagato held the chakra rod at the ready before appearing beside the man utilize all his speed, Sirzech narrowly dodge a swipe before missing the second attack and being impale in his side below his ribs. The rod going straight through his armor like it was butter. He gasp in pain before retaliate with his fist which Nagato dodge and dance around before stabbing him again in his shoulder, Leaving the rod in place before kicking him away._

_Sirzech skid before crossing his palms and unleashing a huge torrent of energy that smash into Nagato burning him greatly before he repelled it with a Shinra Tensei._

_The two men breathe in deeply while staring each other down, Sirzech pull the chakra rod from his shoulder before tossing it away._

"_I'm ending this war." Nagato cupped his hands together raising his chakra to the max "Perish from this world, Planetary Devastation" A small orb form between his palms before ascending into the sky. An invisible force grabbed at Sirzech trying to bring him to the orb. The earth rip up around him and flying into the orb as men and women from both sides screamed as they was pulled to the orb of destruction, only to be silence by more ground or trees and whatever decided to crush them._

_Sirzech stare at the rapidly increasing ball of earth in horror as it grew even more humongous. He watch as it grew so big that it blocks his view of the sky. The miniature Meteor size ball of earth hovered menacingly above him and the few men that didn't get suck into the ball of death._

_Nagato stayed silent and merely pointed his finger at Sirzech and the ball began its slow creeping descent "running won't save you."_

_Sirzech just stare in shock not seeing such an attack before. He just watches as death came closer and closer to embracing him. _

_The ball slowly to a haunting stop and Sirzech look forward only to see Nagato looking down at a Katana that was sticking through his chest. Small pebbles of earth fell from the ball onto the ground._

"_You chose him." He could faintly hear Nagato speaking._

"…_I told you, I will not you let kill him Nagato" She spoke the words softly._

_Nagato chuckle to himself "Indeed you did" He coughs up blood that drips from the corners of his mouth" this is your father sword… You wish to seal me away?"_

_She smiles "You're right I can't kill you but sealing you away with my father sword is just as good…" Soft tears fell from her eyes._

"_I see" He coughs again._

"_Good bye…Naga-Kun" She whispers as his eyes closes, the last thing he seeing was Sirzech sorrow filled gaze._

* * *

_1 Century Later_

"Mom?" A little brown hair boy calls out. The boy got separated from his mother on there little picnic outing, when he ran to get Frisbee that went a little too far and into the forest. His mother calls out to him but he didn't really pay it much attention thinking it didn't go as far. Well that turn out to be false and this part of the forest was pretty damn dark as well.

He look around and his little mind was bring up ideas of all type of ghostly ghouls and creepy crawlies that's was running rampart in the dark recesses of the forest just waiting for him to stumble into them.

A low snarling drew his attention to a shaky a bush and he ran. He ran as fast his little feet can carried him until he fell over a man who was leaning against the tree.

He breathed in heavily "Oh sorry Mister…Ahhh" He shouted while scrambling back away from the pale looking skeletal man with dull stringy red hair. A long katana stuck deep through his back. What really got him was the look of sorrow imprinted on the man face.

The boy stood up and softly poke the man "Hey you okay?" He asks curiously not getting an answer. He frowns before standing "I'll get this sword out of you" He rose behind the man and grab the pommel with his small hands and tug it. The sword didn't budge an inch. He tried get with all his might a slow empowering sensation warm his belly and continues to pull at the blade and slowly felt it move from the man back. He kept going until it was all the way out and fell on his butt. The man skin began to glow warmly until it regain it fair color. His crimson hair regains its full color and his skeleton can no longer be seen through his skin.

The man slowly opens his eyes and the boy was the first thing he saw. A short brown hair boy with bright brow eyes and a kind smile. The image was greatly different than what he remembers seeing when he was sealed away. The boy dropped the sword and sat in front of him.

"You unsealed me." Nagato stated coldly.

The little boy nodded not exactly knowing what that meant but feeling like he accomplishes something. "Yeah"

"Than I am in your debt…What is your name?"

"Issei Hyoudo" The boy grin brightly.

Nagato closed his eyes before opening them again peering at the boy "Tell me Issei…Do you want to become a ninja?"

The boy eyes sparkle in delight.


	2. Chapter 2

(Few days later (Issei: 8 years old))

"Hey mom, I'm going to the park!" Issei shouted while grabbing a small basket from off the table.

"Don't forget your lunch!" The woman shouted from the top of the stairs. He grumble about being treated like a kid before frowning as he look down at his sandwiches " Mom I told you I don't like the crust…" He whines as he closes the door.

Issei hurriedly made his way to the park and finding, his red haired sensei sitting cross legged under the tree.

The man quickly settles into training him to be a ninja, He read plenty of Manga that had ninja as dark, courageous and stealthy fighters. The idea was so cool but after day two of training with Nagato, he realizes how demanding it actually was. He frowns at the thought of everything he was learning so far all his sensei had been having him doing is push ups, Sit ups, and running while he listening to him drone on and on about Chakra.

"Stretch out" The man voice pushed his thoughts away. He grumbles before doing as the man told, He tried shirking it once since Nagato didn't open his eyes sadly the man didn't need them open to realize he wasn't doing what he told him.

Nagato exhale before opening his eyes "Now time for your push ups." He order and Issei quickly drop to his stomach, holding himself up with his hands "Back straight out, don't look down" Issei readjusted himself to look ahead at Nagato who was reading a small novel.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic of techniques Issei. This energy is the combination of Physical energy which is present in the little cells of your body and spiritual energy which is gained from the mind. There is 361 Chakra points in the human body called Tenketsu, you see once chakra is molded and channel, it goes through you Chakra circulatory system think of it like your organs and veins if you will just with chakra and the Tenketsu." He stood up and began pacing around Issei "Start your sits ups." His eyes still not leaving the novel in his hands "Going more depth into Chakra" Issei manage a small grin "This I haven't told you so pay attention, there are 5 basic Types of Chakra called elemental Chakra. I'm sure you know where this is headed there is fire, wind, Lightning, earth and water. Now every single ninja is attuned to one or potentially more than just one Affinity."

"What about you Sensei?" Issei stopped mid sit up.

Nagato chuckle "I can use all five of the elements and more" Issei mouth widen to ask another question" That's for another time. Okay you can stand up now. I'm sure you're bored out of your mind just doing push ups and etc; let's do something more practical shall we? I won't teach you any Ninjutsu yet until I know you can handle having such power, but as my apprentice you will learn how to defend your self. Now the bases of all Ninja combat Taijutsu" Nagato settle himself into the horse stance" Space your legs out firmly. Bend your arms forward at your waist. Now punch straight." Nagato grinned evilly "Now keep doing that until I say stop."

(After a few hours)

"You can stop now." Issei dropped straight to the ground. Nagato chuckles to himself before walking over and picking Issei off the ground that was lightly snoring already asleep. He carried the boy in his arms and stopping for a second to scoop up his basket.

"So this is how sensei felt?" He asks himself before letting the tree leaves circle him. The leaves remove their selves from around him and he was place in front of Issei home. He knocks waiting for someone to answer and came face to face with a short brown hair man with glasses.

"Nagato, Issei done with training for today?" The ninja nodded before handing him the boy.

"He did splendid, He have quite the potential and a quick learner at hands on practice."

The father smiles at the praise his son was receiving " Thank you, for all that you are doing" The ninja nods again before walking away and dropping the Genjutsu he had over his eyes.

* * *

Nagato opened his close eyes, as he look over his former home. Been such a long since he been here in the underworld everything looks cleaner and more refine. The signs of the last war were all gone. He wonder how Grayfia was doing, he sighed and focused on the reason he was here. He lower his chakra and place a Genjutsu around himself to hide his red hair and his Rinnegan, he rather not let everyone know he was awake yet.

'Now where is that man?' He asks himself before using "Shunshin" appearing inside a laboratory. A man was inside a tent working on something.

"Ajuka Beelzebub." He called and the man opens the flaps and step out.

"Nagato long time no see." The scientist chuckles at the blank look on his face.

"You don't seem surprise to see me." Nagato stated casually while looking around Ajuka lab.

"Maybe because I'm not… I figure sooner or later someone will unseal you definitely since Grayfia place you somewhere that someone was bound to stumble upon you." The scientist smile at the narrowing of Nagato eyes "Yeah it wasn't luck Nagato; She wanted someone to find you eventually it was all down to just the matter of when."

The crimson god sighed "This conversation stay between us, I also don't want anyone finding out about me yet… Not even Grayfia or Sirzech I know you two are good friends." The scientist nodded "Alright this is why I'm here." He handed him a stack of papers.

* * *

Issei hurried to their meeting place, Nagato was looking at a Metal plate that was attached to a black headband. He approach the man slowly and could see the headband had 4 vertical lines in the plate with a long deep horizontal line that was slash through it.

"Issei you have the day off." The boy nodded and continues his path before sitting beside Nagato, surprising the man.

The ninja and the ninja in training sat quietly both lost in there own thoughts

"What's your Nindo?" Nagato asks his apprentice, while he continues to stare at his headband.

The boy scratches his head curiously "My Nindo?" He asks baffle at what he meant.

Nagato look to his apprentice "Your Ninja way. You see when I was little; my Nindo was to protect my friends Yahiko and Konan no matter what the cost may be. Your Nindo is your way of ninja life, it can be anything really, a motto, a belief or even a dream you wish to accomplish. I don't expect an answer now since I just told you." He pats him on the head "Now go home and get some rest."

* * *

(Two years later (Issei: 10 years old))

A brown hair boy stood upside down from a tree branch, after the first few months of their training Nagato began taking them into the forest for practice. He didn't want anyone seeing the techniques he began to teach Issei, this wasn't like the elemental nations where they can spam jutsu after jutsu and people would shrug it off since it was an every day thing. The boy quickly took to Ninjutsu like Jiraiyah took to porn. The techniques were quite easy for him, He knew the boy had potential but was quite surprise himself at how quickly the boy learned it.

Unfortunately for him, the boy was coming into puberty and well something disastrous happened.

(Flashback)

Nagato place his novel down and began stretching "Hey brat, I'm going to get some ice cream you want some?" Issei flipped off the tree after marking it with his Kunai and landed beside his sensei "Sure old man, Vanilla for me."

Nagato nods and began walking off, after a 10 minute walk he steps in line at the vendor. He sigh before digging into his Ninja Holster finding it empty "My book where is it?" He asks before unclipping it and dumping out it contents shuriken and food pills landing on the ground.

He started emptying out all his pockets trying to stay calm and not panicking at the thought of losing his book. He sighs in relief after remembering he left it at the training site. After buying the ice cream he quickly made his way back. There sitting at the trunk of the tree was Issei, his eyes widen realizing what his apprentice held in his hand. His copy of Make out Tactics: Paradise.

"Issei you're not supposed to read from the book!" He shouted while running towards the boy.

Issei slowly raise his head and a bright blush was on his cheeks. Nagato dropped to his knees 'I'm too late.' He thought in depression.

(End flashback)

Nagato since than has seen how perverted the boy became, at times Issei reminded him way to much of his sensei Jiraiyah it was almost like he was his Sensei reincarnated.

"When am I going to learn stronger jutsu?" Nagato watch as the boy punch the tree with his taped up knuckles, He already taught him the basic E rank techniques that's consisted of Clone, Replacement and transformation Technique that the boy had down pat. He needed a few supplies from his old hide out to further his training.

Nagato place his palm on Issei head "Shunshin" He mumbles softly and let the grass envelope them.

* * *

"Ajuka" The blonde scientist turned and seen his old friend, through the two years that man has stayed under the radar.

Ajuka has gotten to know Nagato fairly well. After there long chats while he work on the project that the ninja gave, he actually felt bad for the man. The one he had love is in love with another man, hell during time of war where that man is his enemy. Sirzech was his friend without a doubt but the whole thing was still sad.

Ajuka eyes the boy carefully "This is your apprentice?" He examines him closely "You do know he has a sacred gear right?"

Nagato nodded "I sense it at one point but I didn't pay to much attention to it at the time. Any way is the Project complete?"

The scientist smile brightly "Ah yes, I finish it just a few weeks ago actually. Why want to test it?"

He nodded "Yes I need to head back to the Elemental Nations to pick up some supplies for my apprentice here."

Beelzebub removes the tarp from over a circle door way "Alright this door here will lead you to the Elemental Nations. I warn you though I do not know how long has passed since you was last there. You have been a devil for over 2 centuries, which could be how long it has been since you left. Time is different in each dimension hell it could even be a day since you been here so tread carefully. Now since I can only open it from here I will open it 10 seconds each day here, so no unwanted guess will come through."

He activated the door and Issei eyes widen "Sensei I didn't tell my mom or dad I would be gone that long."

Nagato smirk "Don't worry I've use a Genjutsu on your parents yesterday to think your visiting your distant cousin Tsukune."He pats his head "As a ninja it's best for you to see where our Origins came from."

Issei grin "This is going to be so cool." He shouted running into the portal and causing Nagato to chuckle behind him.

* * *

Issei step out and look around a small loft that had a balcony overlooking a large city below. Huge thick pipes ran from inside the room to the town below. Nagato stepped through and the Blue doorway closed.

"We're not in Kansas any more." Issei laugh at the joke he pick up from a classic movie on the television.

Nagato stare blankly at him before his lips quirk up a teensy bit. Nagato maneuvered around his loft before moving an old book to the side where a hidden room sat. He looks inside to find his hidden stash gone.

Issei smirk "so there is where you keep your dirty magazines."

Nagato sighed "Konan must have moved them somewhere else." He mumbled.

Issei blinks"hey sensei, if this Konan person took your stuff how is we going to find her? She can be anywhere."

He glances at his apprentice before turning to leave the room "I brought you with me for a few reasons. 1: as I told you before, a ninja should see where the origin of his powers come from which is the elemental nations for you. 2: so you have the chance to utilize what I have taught you. 3: and to show you something different than the forest we been learning in. Now lesson 1 traveling at Shinobi speed." He turns to Issei "You're a ninja you can do stuff that many would deem impossible. See the height from this tower you won't die or break a leg by jumping down. Just channel chakra like I have taught you" Nagato smirk before plucking Issei "Keep up brat." He jumps off the tower and lands below on a nearby roof.

Issei eyes widen, his forehead slightly sweating. He closed his eyes and ran forward jumping and channeling chakra through his legs. He open his eyes and could feel the wind whipping through his hair, He could faintly see a smile tugging at Nagato lips. He felt so powerful right now he couldn't help but to yell "This is awesome sensei!" His voice echoed off the metallic buildings. He landed beside Nagato stumbling a little. The crimson ninja pats Issei head "Tag brat" He smirks running at the average Genin speed so Issei can keep up. He glances back only to see Issei still laughing while catching up bit by bit. He hops to the next building increasing his speed just a bit more.

"I'm going to get you sensei!" He move his legs faster while grabbing a Kunai and jumping forward.

Nagato turns on his feet and block the slash with his own Kunai before jumping off the last building in the city and heading towards the outskirts "Try harder brat." He shouted back.

"Stupid reflexes." Issei grumbles angrily before dashing after him.

(Hour later)

Issei was leaning against the tree breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Nothing like running up a tree all day is it? When in constant movement you exert a bit more chakra." He looks at his tired student. He toss him a food pill "That's a food pill; it's a ninja item design to help replenish your chakra. As a ninja there will be times, when you have to keep moving. An example would be chasing down an enemy with important Intel, or maybe the enemy is pursuing you. "Issei swallowed the pill before hoping back to his feet.

"Wow I feel 10 times better already." He grins lecherously "Sensei don't you know what this mean? I have unlimited stamina in the sack if I keep using these!"

Nagato dropped his head in shame 'this is my entire fault.' He smiles softly before looking up at the sky 'This is revenge for me killing you sensei, isn't it?'

The pervert watches the ninja with a curious brow "Sensei?" He asks.

Nagato shakes head "lets mov-"He stopped what he was saying at the sound of footsteps. His eyes narrowed on the sight that was coming towards him. He pulled a kunai from his holster and held it at the ready. Those crimson eyes the man had was almost as dangerous as his Rinnegan in some cases even more so.

"Sasuke Uchiha"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Spoiler alert for Naruto, skip if you wish though it's fairly old news but I decided to give a warning just in case.)**

**Author Note: All right it seems a few people are confused or lost. This is not sticking to canon what so ever to either series. So Yes Grayfia is Lucifer's daughter, Yes she had a strong bond with Nagato I will show those moments through flashbacks. Lucifer has found a way to reincarnate before Ajuka chess piece system just not as effective. Nagato wasn't nerf down, it's quite simple if you think about it. Through a majority of his time, He had several Visions to look through (The six paths of pain) Even when he was resurrected in canon he uses the share vision ability with his summons against Kirabi, Naruto and Itachi. He didn't use that in Sirzech fight. He did have all the paths abilities but in the end he's alive, he doesn't have unlimited chakra like his reanimated counterpart. He has enormous reserves but he's a conservative fighter he won't spam destructive jutsu like its going out of style. (Destroying Konoha doesn't count, Tsunade pissed him off and we all know what happen at Hanzo ambush.)**

**Nagato place in this story will affect Issei greatly but won't completely change his personality when it comes to him being a pervert. That's a major part of his character, changing that feels wrong.**

**Also to the guest that said and I quote "Perversity is a hereditary cycle from teacher to apprentice" you're review made me lol simply brilliant.**

**(Oh also I am in dire need of a Beta I really need someone to reread and fix my Grammar and Spelling mistakes. I try to but the writer is usually the worst person to go over there own stuff since the mistakes can easily be over look because we already in thought know what we want there. Hard to explain but if anyone wish to do it than just PM me)**

**Done**

"Sasuke Uchiha" Nagato position himself in front Issei. The former leader finally got a good look at the teen no man now, His hair was significantly longer and stress marks was beginning to show. His crimson eyes was in there default form (3 tomoes) and he had a Ninjato blade strap to his back. He also was clothed in the leaf ANBU uniform with a tattoo on his left arm. His raven mask was hanging from a sash around his waist.

The prodigy narrowed his crimson eyes "That cloak…those eyes." His hand slowly rose to his Ninjato.

"I'm not here to fight Uchiha." Nagato informed him while still holding onto his Kunai.

"Hn I'll be judge of that, not many people have red hair." The Uchiha zero in on his second most prominent feature "What's your name missing Nin?"

Issei poke his head out from behind Nagato while the man lowers his arm to block his view of the Uchiha. Nagato wonder if he should tell him or not, by the looks of it sometime has pass from the boy older appearance but than again a stressful life as a ninja can make you mature and age faster.

"Nagato" He did something that truly surprises himself as well "Uzumaki…Nagato Uzumaki."

Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan while lowering his hand but kept it beside his Kunai holster.

"You're supposed to be dead." The Uchiha hummed in thought "Very well than, Come with me."

Nagato raised a brow curiously at the Sharingan wielder causing the man to glance at him "Or do I have to drag you along by force?"

Nagato smirk "I like to see you try… Come along Issei let's see what's in store for us." Sasuke jump into the trees disappearing.

"Issei don't look that man straight in the eyes, and stay close to me." He order sternly not moving until the boy nodded"I'll explain later, when we have the time." They followed after Sasuke.

Nagato and Sasuke kept beside each other with Issei trailing not to far behind him them looking around but quickly growing bored of the same scene of trees over and over again.

The ANBU glance behind them "So whose the brat?" He question softly.

"He's my student." He spoke casually before lowering his voice "You sense that?"

Sasuke look at him with crimson eyes "Yeah."

Nagato whip out his Kunai and block a barrage of shuriken that was headed his way while Sasuke block them with his Ninjato.

Issei eyes widen at the unexpected attack and stop a few branches away from the elder ninja.

"Issei stay here and remember what I taught you" Nagato shouted as a thick heavily mist rolled in.

An unfamiliar voice scaring Issei echoed from the trees "Ninja Art: Hidden mist Jutsu."

Nagato and Sasuke look between each other before separating and vanishing into the mist leaving Issei alone.

The pervert stood stock still, his heart beating a million miles a second. His palms was beginning to sweat, he didn't like this one bit. He never actually expected to utilize his skills in a fight. He stayed staring ahead where his sensei and the man disappear to, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He swallows a lump of spit before ducking narrowly missing a Kunai that stuck itself within a tree. He jumps back to another Branch where a guy who looks to be at least 16 with shaggy hair and a scratch out headband with waves on it.

Issei stare at the guy remembering what Nagato said. He pulled out a kunai and held it with a back grip, while balling his other hand into a fist. The raider snarled and jumps towards him with his own Kunai and the two blades clash shooting sparks between them. Issei use the Kunai to block the man relentless strikes and was quite surprise at how weak the man was, He duck a straight stab from the man and using his own Kunai with a swift and true swipe slash into the Raider side drawing blood. The man jumps away holding his side "You punk!" He shouted in anger, before wrapping a tag with Kanjis around his Kunai.

Issei not exactly knowing what the Tag does decided not to find out and quickly move to another branch, away from the thrown kunai. The tag explodes making his ears ring, He look at the damage the item did only to turn and be punched in the face. He stumbles back and the man followed with another punch. Issei regaining his bearings block the next and held onto the mans arm, he use his other hand and fish into the mans holster and quickly grabbing whatever he could, seeing the note in his hand he pumps chakra through it and slaps it onto the man face. The man eyes widen in horror trying to grab at it and Issei kicks him away and watch as the explosive went off blowing the man into bits.

The pervert silently stares at the man charred remains which was only his sandals and a bit of his legs that was left. The boy hands shook wildly at his actions; he has taken a man life today.

The mist slowly dissipated as Nagato walks through a foliage of bushes and jump up to meet his apprentice. The boy still shook in horror and Nagato place his hand on his shoulder to still him "Issei…look at me" He orders.

The pervert slowly turns away from the remains and met Nagato eyes "He was trying to kill you Issei; you had to do everything in your power to make sure YOU stay alive. I wish you hadn't had to see it, but sadly this is the life of a ninja…Death." Nagato look away from his student to see Sasuke looking in his direction. The Uchiha nodded at him and he refocus on Issei "This was your first kill Issei; chances are it won't be your last. Let's go this skirmish slowed us down and who knows if they have allies." Issei slowly nods not speaking following after Nagato and Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke, Nagato and Issei sat around a fire they was taking a small break to recuperate there strength and to give there muscles a rest for a bit. The ex leader of the Akatsuki watch his student carefully, he was being really quiet and that was beginning to worry him. The sting of the first kill was always the worst; mostly every ninja went through it at one point. No matter how much training you get that's one thing they can't truly teach you. He stood up and walks over to his student sitting beside him, staring into the fire.

"I know how sick you're feeling… I went through it as well." Nagato started "My first kill wasn't exactly normal though you could say I had three first kills. You see when I was a kid during the time, my village was at war. You see living in the Hidden rain was a war in itself plus the added chaos of Ninja from the different villages it was pretty extreme conditions. My home was close to one of the battle zones, so close that the homes in the area had to be evacuated so the villagers don't get caught in the madness. Unfortunately before my family and I could make it out… A couple of Ninja broke into our home and my mom and dad in the process of sneaking me out got caught… I knock over a vase that drew the attention of the Shinobi and well they attack and killed my parents thinking they was enemy Shinobi" Nagato took a deep breathe "I just felt so much pain at there lost that I wanted to hurt the people that made me feel it… I was also afraid for my own safety and well I black out and when I awoke the two ninja was lying dead on the kitchen floor beside my parents."

"I didn't really realize I have killed them until my third and official kill. I was trying to protect my friend Yahiko who was being beaten by a Shinobi. I had that same pain and hatred and I release it onto the man, unknowingly taking his life in the process."

Nagato stood up from the ground and look down at his student a certain gleam in his eyes "I have seen many people die, I have taken many lives. My hands are soaking in a bucket of blood and only more will be poured onto them before my journey ends. Their pain is what helped me grow up."He looks down at Issei" Will it be the same for you?" He walks away settling himself beneath a tree.

* * *

(Time Skip)

Issei groan as a foot lightly kicks him "Wake up brat." He swatted the offending appendage away.

He softly drifted back to sleep only for the foot to come harder "oof" He coughed out before opening his eyes and looking up at whoever kicked him. His eyes came into contact with 6 spinning tomoes and he immediately look away after a second.

"Too slow brat that second would have been all I needed if I wanted to put you in a Genjutsu" The onyx hair man smirk "Come on, time for us to move out."

"Where's Nagato?" He asks while standing up and stretching.

The Uchiha glance back "He's up ahead scouting, stay close to me I don't need you dying because you stepped on an explosive tag or something."

Issei nodded and took off stay right beside the man "You're eyes why do they change?" He asks the ANBU.

"My eyes are the product of my Kekkai Genkai or Bloodline limit." Sasuke voice grew a little smug.

"Bloodline limit?" The Ninja in training ask curiously.

"Bloodlines are abilities pass down genetically within a specific clan. His Bloodline works strictly through his eyes, bloodlines like that are called Dojutsu, than there are some who can mix elemental chakra to create another element, example wind and water makes Ice." Nagato spoke from beside Issei making the boy jump at his unexpected appearance "Than its some people who can manipulate there body."

Issei nodded before returning his gaze back to the Uchiha "What's your called?"

"Mine is the Sharingan" Sasuke gloated with a smug look on his face, staring right at Nagato making said Shinobi roll his eyes "Hn I'm not going to list all it's abilities but the main ones I can see chakra not as well as the Byakugan but I can." He made a sour face like it pain him to admit that "I can also place people under a Genjutsu via eye contact" He glance at Nagato "I'm sure your sensei warned you of that. Last but not least I can memorize and use any Technique I see be it Genjutsu, Ninjutsu or Taijutsu, I can also slightly predict my opponent moves."

Issei look on in awe "That is awesome!"

Sasuke smirk smugly "I know right"

Issei look at his sensei "Does that mean your eyes are a bloodline as well?"

Nagato shook his head negative "No my parents never had a bloodline. I simply had these eyes since I could remember."

Issei nodded "what do they do?"

It was Nagato turn to look at Sasuke smugly making him look away "It makes me a god." He spoke coldly using his Pein persona.

Issei eyes widen "Sensei is just too awesome!"He shouted.

The three Ninja came to the edge of a forest and there it was a huge wall over an enormous town "No problems rebuilding Konoha I see."He chuckle lightly.

Sasuke glare at him "Not funny man."

Issei look between them "What do that mean?"

Nagato continue to chuckle while following Sasuke "A inside joke Issei"

* * *

Issei followed behind his sensei as they walk through the large building. He never thought a village would be this large and hold so many ninja at once. He watch as beautiful blonde with a hour glass figure jump from roof to roof, long flowing blonde hair that fell down to her rear and he had hearts in eyes. Another woman running past him and saying a quick hi to the man Sasuke with dark blue hair and amazing white eyes and large boobs brought an enormous grin on his face.

"Sensei… This is heaven!" He went to follow the large breasted girl only for to Nagato to grab the collar of his shirt. "Sensei don't you see that beautiful piece of art… the way her boobs sway so perfectly…Let me go! Don't you see her boobs calling my name?"He shouted.

Sasuke sweat drop at the sight of Issei trying to wrestle his way out of Nagato grip.

Nagato just shook his head in shame "what have I done?"

Sasuke place his palm on Nagato shoulder "Yeah we'll go the quick way. Shunshin" Leaves circle them.

* * *

"Hey look what I've found on my way back" The Uchiha spoke to the man in charge of the Hidden leaf village. Nagato eyes widen at the sight, His blonde hair was significantly longer than he last remember. His bright eyes lost there brightness and was dulled to a much harder look from the experience as a ninja. His frame was a lot thicker and he was taller and wore a Jounin vest under his signature Red sage cloak.

"Nagato…"

"Naruto…"


	4. Chapter 4

Issei head whip back in forth between the two Shinobi, the very air seem like it gotten harder to breathe.

He can only guess that they had history from their unwavering looks and focus stares.

It was to sudden for him to even fathom it, one minute he was standing there and the next he was beside the wall farthest from his sensei as possible inside Sasuke arms. He didn't blink and all he seen was nothing but a bright yellow flash. His sensei arms were out and only words could be heard.

"Rasengan!"

"Shinra Tensei!"

The two attacks clash and Issei could only stare in awe at the struggle of power between the two men. A light purple barrier was between his Sensei Nagato and the offending man attack only after a few seconds the blonde man was sent sailing through the air and back behind his desk.

Issei was unsure what to do right now, they was in the middle of a village full of Shinobi. He doesn't know if he will be able to make it out alive with his sensei. His hand slowly inch to his Kunai only to stop at loud boisterous laughter from the Blonde man. Nagato was simply smirking while crossing his arms.

"How did you know I was going to attack you?" Naruto tugged on a friendly smile.

Nagato shrugged "Call it intuition; I didn't know you knew that attack though."

"Yeah I learned Hiraishin after the war. I place a seal just right where you happen to be standing and I never had a chance to use it, until now that is." The blonde chuckle while crossing his arms behind his head "Now why don't you tell me why your still alive and haven't age a day"

The crimson Uzumaki nodded and took a seat in front of Naruto, Issei cautiously following him and took the other chair that was place in front of the desk for conferences. Issei perk up and look at his sensei curious as well, He never ask him why he had a sword through him and why he never seem to age a day.

"You're dismissed Sasuke, make sure you have your report on my desk before midnight." The ANBU nods before exiting through the door.

"I've been reincarnated by a devil from another dimension. Why he chose me I don't know maybe he seen my power or it was simply on a whim I never asked him." Nagato spoke up.

"What is a devil?"Naruto asks curiously. Showing how much he matured over the time as he listen intently and ask several questions about Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. He really focuses and took several notes writing it down on a pad with a pen as Nagato told the long winded explanation of the three factions.

"So you came here from this other dimension to retrieve your items from your hide out cousin?" Naruto smile, He always wanted a family when he was younger and now he had one.

Issei eyes widen "You two are cousins?"He asks trying to see the resemblance.

Nagato chuckle "Sort of…"He looks to Naruto" Do you happen to know where Konan is?"

Naruto swallowed nervously "You see…Um Yeah I don't know how to tell you this."

Nagato eyes narrowed"is she…"He trailed off fearing the worst.

"Naruto, the whole village is buzzing about the Akatsuki ret…" The woman voice came to a halt as her eyes fell upon the one sight she never expected to see again "Nagato."

The Ninja stood up and stare at his blue haired friend, allowing a full smile to take place "Konan."

Issei eyes widen at the beautiful woman "This is Konan?" He mumbles. His eyes fell from her face to the open Jounin vest and could see she was well endowed, her tight blue shirt not doing anything for the situation.

"I went to retrieve the remains of the 6 paths and when I came back your body was…gone" She spoke softly but loud enough for the room occupants to hear "I thought Obito or maybe Kabuto took your body."

"Yeah and when Kabuto tried the reanimation jutsu to bring you back it didn't work…I figure he just mess up the jutsu but when he brought the others back I knew he didn't. She always thought you were alive but after a couple years of you not showing up anywhere I label you as dead."

Nagato nodded in understanding "It's good to see you again Konan, you as well Naruto." He looks to Naruto "Than why were you so nervous?"

Konan walked over and stood beside Naruto "She's my wife."He drops the bomb.

Konan slap his arm playfully"Tell him everything."

Naruto grins"alright… She's my fourth wife." Nope it was a nuke.

Nagato jaw hangs slightly before he closed his mouth.

Issei on the other hand was bowing at Naruto feet "You have a harem? I want one! Teach me how to get a harem." Issei look at the man desk and on top was a photo of him surrounded by four women. The long blonde with the purple outfit he saw earlier, the dark hair girl with the big breast, and a pink hair girl.

He turns to Nagato "Sensei… I want a harem. I want to be surrounded by beautiful women with big boobs too."He cried pitifully.

Naruto looks to Nagato "…reminds me of Jiraiyah-sensei." He said softly in remembrance.

"Scarily so" Konan and Nagato spoke at the same time.

"I'm going to become a harem king!" He shot to feet and yelled as loud as he can.

"I'm going to become Hokage." Konan copy Naruto voice while elbowing him in his side.

Naruto smirk "Believe it." He turns to Konan" Go back to the compound and get the sealing scroll; you know which one it is" She nods before exiting through the window.

"How did that happen?" Nagato asks taking his seat again.

"I'm sure you know who my father is and well who my mother is. The Uzumaki was famous for there bloodline after all. The Shinobi council decided to enact the Clan Restoration Act."

The Ex Akatsuki nods in understand "I'm happy you found love… and achieve peace for the elemental nations or as close as it's going to get."

Naruto smile "You help in that regard Nagato." Konan enter back through the window with a large scroll in her hands. Naruto took it from her "Nagato I created this scroll in the off chance that you were still alive after learning your body is missing. They have everything that Konan collected from your Hideouts through the elemental nations. Konan sealed them so I don't really know what's in here except for one technique, you know the one."

Nagato eyes widen again "Naruto… that technique belongs to your family."

Naruto smile sadly "Nagato you are family…I would ask you to stay but you have a student to look after maybe later on you will return or I'll come see you. I'm a master of seals now and anything is possible with seals. Maybe you can teach the Gaki our family technique." He handed Nagato the scroll before pulling him into a one arm hug.

He back away and Konan hugged him as well "You take care of yourself Nagato and if you ever need help you come tell us."

Nagato smile softly "don't worry I'll return later when you have little brats running around."He turns around to see Naruto handing Issei a small orange book "Don't even think about it Naruto, He's already pervy enough!" His voice went up a few notches making Naruto laugh.

Issei sulk while following Nagato out of the office "hey sensei… You're family is pretty cool."

Nagato nodded "Yeah they are…"

* * *

Nagato and Issei stood in front of the blue portal "Ready to go brat?"He asks.

Issei nods "This place was pretty cool sensei. I like it here."

Nagato pats Issei head "Yeah maybe I'll bring you back some day."

The two ninja walk through it and out the other end.

Ajuka hit the button and closed the door "Well nice trip I take it?" He asks.

Nagato nods in appreciation "Thanks Ajuka. I really appreciate it."

The devil smiles while waving it off "Not a problem." He looks at the giant scroll before dismissing it "Now I have to get back to work."

Nagato got the cue and place his palm on Issei "Shunshin" a small whirlwind surrounded them.

Issei look up at his sensei "training tomorrow?"

Nagato shook his head "No, I have to take stock and see what Konan sealed away in here."He held up the scroll.

* * *

Nagato lean back into the couch, he missed this place. He looks around the small apartment that he manages to 'convince' the owner to give him for free. He sat the giant scroll on a wooden oval table. He bit his finger while channeling chakra. A large puff of smoke shot forth from the scroll and several dozen more came out.

He looks over the Ninjutsu and separated them by element, He organizes his Shurikens and Kunai scrolls into another pile. He could see several scrolls didn't have a name on them.

He bit his finger and smeared blood on it and poof, there were a jar. He gasps lightly at what he was holding in his hands.

"Sharingan…" He resealed it placing that away before unsealing another. A large poof and out came his orange hair counterpart.

"Yahiko…"He mumbles before leaving that on the side. He went back to searching through the scrolls and coming upon one that didn't need to be unsealed. He unrolled it and smiles at the contents 'The jutsu Naruto was telling me about' He thought.

"First thing first" He stood and went over to the Deva path and sat down cross legged. He places his palms on the path head and began channeling chakra through it. "He pulls his hand back frowning.' This is going to be a long night.' He thought as he began working on the jutsu needed to revive the path and send his chakra through it.

* * *

Issei was walking around the neighborhood with his hands stuff in his black shorts. He wore a dark red shirt with a frowning emoticon on the front.

"Ah I'm bored… so bored…too bored!" He went on and on about being bored." Maybe boredom is a side effect of being a Ninja when we're off duty or something." He talks to himself ignoring the looks he was receiving from the adults.

He stops at the sight that was before him, there seated at the bench was a girl. He eyes went over her short bob cut style hair that was onyx black. The girl violet eyes were covered by a pair of glasses. She didn't have much of body but she was pretty enough. He flashes taking the seat beside her. He whistles a jaunty tune before gasping pretending he just now was seeing her.

"Oh hey I didn't see you there." He started. The girl didn't even twitch in response.

He looks away before deciding to try again "I'm Issei Hyoudo. What's your name?" The seconds tick by and still nothing. He sighed before standing, giving up. He began to walk away until a couple of delinquents bump him roughly as they approach the girl.

"Eh girly what are you reading?" The delinquent put his foot on the bench smearing dirt beside her. The girl looks up at him with a cold calculating stare.

She was beginning to speak only for Issei to cut her off "Yo punks." The two older boys turn to him "Leave her alone."He spoke with hard tone and blank face but in his head he was dancing around thanking the punks for there great timing. Now he can show off and get the girl.

The girl looks at him with a raised brow as the boys approach Issei who didn't fidget at the thought of the upcoming violence.

"Hey brat, go find your mommy before you get hurt." The delinquent taunted as he tower over Issei, His wingman standing beside him with his hands in his pocket trying to look cool.

"Why don't you make me?" Issei said nonchalantly adopting a bored look on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you stupid punk!" The teen came down with his right fist and Issei block it with palm, surprising the delinquents and the girl.

He yawns in boredom while the guy struggle to pull away "Hey you freak get off me!"The guy shouted beginning to get scared.

Issei let him go only for the delinquent to look at his friend "Get him man." His friend came at him and dodges the slowly and poorly thrown punches before raising his foot kicking the dude in his gut dropping him. The first delinquent came charging at him and he side step out the way jabbing him with the back of his fist in the delinquents unprotected back slightly empowering it with chakra.

Issei look down at the guy and raise a brow "That's it? I thought you were tougher, that was me giving you a love tap." 'I am so bad ass!'He thought inwardly, He turn to the girl.

"You okay miss…?" He asks waiting patiently.

The girl examines him silently before closing her book "Sona Sitri."


	5. Chapter 5

Issei awkwardly stare into the girl violet eyes not knowing what else to do or say, He honestly didn't expect for this to happen "Sona Sitri huh cool name…" He said lamely 'This is harder than I thought. Hmm what would sensei do?' The image of Nagato walking away after saving the damsel flashes through his imagination.

Issei place his hands in his pockets and turn away from the girl. He took a few steps before stopping turn his head slightly "I'll see you around Sona." He continues walking a grin hidden on his face.

Sona watches as he leaves "Interesting, He's a plausible candidate for my set. I have to see more though."

* * *

Issei walks farther into the recesses of the forest finding his sensei asleep on a branch.

"Sen-"He was cut off as an orange hair man walk from behind the tree.

Issei eyes scouted out the man; He had the same headband and eyes of his sensei with a matching cloak but had all these weird piercings littering his face.

"Who are you?" The apprentice asks.

"Yahiko or Pein maybe I'm Nagato." The man deep voice made him shiver a little.

"What do you mean?" He asks only for Nagato to jump down from the tree.

"He's a product of me activating one of my eye abilities. I can separate my abilities and place them in separate bodies along with part of my conscious. He is my Deva Path Yahiko aka Pein."

Issei nods not fully understanding "Okay Sensei."

Nagato smirk "Don't think about it Issei, Just know he's a part of me. What he sees or hears I see and hear."He reaches under his cloak and toss a khaki color carrying holster to him "Open it."

Issei nods opening the bag while listening to Nagato " That holster has everything you need 3 Kunai, 10 Shuriken,5 food pills, Roll of Ninja wire and" Issei pulls out a headband. The strap was black and it had the same vertical lines with the Horizontal scratch engraved in the metal "the item that will show you are something more than a common man, a spy, a body guard, an assassin if need be." Nagato took a breathe before continuing" Issei look at that headband and tell me your Nindo."

His apprentice stare at the headband for a minute or two before raising his head, his gaze unwavering and his voice full of determination"Sensei I was in a fist fight yesterday and I had this power it was amazing, The reasons why, may have been silly at first but after I got home and sat in bed I realize, it wasn't only to get the girl but to protect her from the bullies… I defended someone, I was able to protect her easily that's what I want Sensei and that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to protect my family, my friends, my harem and even you Sensei. That's my Nindo that's my ninja way!"

Nagato smile, actually felt moved by his student words "Very well Issei." His face smoothed out to its apathetic look again "Back in the Elemental nations there are several ninja ranks Academy Student, Genin, Chunin, Special Jounin, Jounin, Anbu and Hokage. You were an academy student but now you are a Genin. As a full fledge ninja, you're at the bottom but now there is only one way for you to go and that is up." Nagato smirk "and that's exactly were I'm going to take you. You are an adult in my eyes and any other Shinobi from the EN (Elemental Nations). The child games is over, you thought I work you hard before when we first met?" An evil grin crosses his lips." I'm going to make a damn ninja out of you Issei and maybe just maybe you'll become as great as me."

Issei gulp at the oppressive aura that's was crushing him, his sensei eyes was almost glowing with power. He could hear his heart thump so fast that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

Nagato stares not blinking in the slightest as he let Issei feel a small taste of his Killing Intent "Now defend your self." Issei blink at the words and the next thing he knew a fist was embed in his stomach lifting him off his feet. Issei slammed into a tree that was behind him and slid down it, his eyes bleary and the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious was "Never close your eyes in a battle or that will be the last thing you ever do."

* * *

Few days later

"You're first offensive Jutsu Issei; you surprisingly have a large amount of chakra for your age I estimate between Chunin to Jounin Reserves." He tossed him the scroll with the jutsu information. "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu is a short range offensive Ninjutsu with crippling power. The hand seals are Ram- Monkey- boar –horse and tiger." He showed him the seals with his hands." Copy after me." Issei nods and copy the seals as Nagato went through them again "now try it again, don't worry about speed just worry about form." Issei goes through it again "Now channel chakra." Issei did as he was told and blew. A soccer ball size fireball shot from his mouth.

Issei frowns "That's it?"

Nagato chuckle "Don't be disappointed, the attack is way bigger you have to channel more chakra."

Issei began to try it again only for Nagato to stop him "You're done for the day, go home and get some rest. Be here right after school."

"Okay Sensei, See you tomorrow." He jump to the trees and began traveling at Shinobi speed until he hit the park area and jump down walking normally.

'I wonder what sensei has plan for me. He let me off way to early today.' He thought to himself as he hit the streets of the neighborhood.

"Issei." He turns to the voice and the girl he met a few days ago was walking behind him "Didn't expect to see you again."

He smiles "Yeah same here but hey small world right, you live around here?"

The girl began walking beside him "No I was just passing through."

"Ah I see" He kept silently and could see the girl glancing at him curiously every now and then 'She can't keep her eyes off me!' He inwardly pumped his fist.

"You're quite the skill martial artist Issei; I haven't seen anything like that before" Her smile causing him to grin, she even let a hint of curiosity into her voice.

"Not really, I know a few things" he said modestly with a nonchalant shrug but inwardly a maniacal laugh that only a few perverts have mastered 'and more!'

"You're Sensei must be proud of you."

"Nagato-Sensei… is very demanding but he helped guide me to what I am today." He stops "Oh this is my street here. I'll see you later Sona"

Issei ran down his block not knowing she totally just pumped him for information.

"Nagato… That's an Interesting name. I need to so some research."

* * *

Issei landed in the clearing that his sensei and he practice at regularly only to the find man not there "Is he late?" He step forward unknowingly tripping a wire, out from the trees was at least a Dozen shuriken heading straight for him. He pulls out his Kunai and reflected a few before immediately jumping into a tree. A low Sizzling drew his attention and he look down to find an explosive tag, He barely had time to move before it exploded singing his black shirt. A small piece of his shirt caught fire and he quickly patted it out. He look up only to find the orange hair Path staring down at him. He gulp as a grin grew on it face and the Deva path swung at him. He dodges it and shot to his left, throwing shuriken to slow Pein down. The man merely knock them away as if there flies and continue pursuing him.

He frowns before tossing an explosive tag at him. The tag exploded and Pein jumped up over the explosion causing Issei to grin "Fire style: Fireball jutsu" He blew and a fireball the size of a small boulder came forth rocketing towards the airborne Path. The fire went straight thru it and he gasp in realization at it being a simple clone, and a fist connected with his face a few second later. His head went with the blow and the Deva path continues its relentless assault. He was riddle with punches combo after combo before a kick smash into his stomach sending him skidding back.

He stops a few feet away from him and held his stomach.

"Always be aware of your surroundings." The Path spoke before running forward attacking him with a powerful Haymaker. He barely had time to dodge. He jumps back only for Pein to continue with his momentum and spin on his feet raising his foot to kick him straight in the stomach again.

Issei grits his teeth while holding his stomach, He fell to his knees. "Do you feel it Issei?" His student immediately look up, He could tell the man was very serious when he uses his name instead of brat " I want you to feel pain, to think about pain, to accept pain, to know pain" Deva Path slowly walks forward towards Issei and the boy fought to get onto his feet.

"Because once you do the pain can do nothing but get you stronger." Issei eyes widen Nagato was standing right behind him. He didn't hear him or anything.

He sighs and looks down realizing he had a long way to go.

The Deva path disappeared in a puff of smoke "You're still a Genin, but when I'm done with you"Nagato smirk "You won't be so bad."

Issei smiles and moves to sit down leaning against a tree. Nagato whip out his book and stood beside him reading.

After a few minutes Issei spoke up "Sensei you ever like a girl?"

Nagato raised a brow while looking at his student; He definitely didn't expect that question of all things.

"Hmm…yeah I did once." He spoke but his thoughts said something different 'Maybe still do' "Why?" He asks.

"Who was she?" He asks ignoring Nagato questions.

Nagato snap his book closed before sitting beside Issei "Okay brat. I won't tell you everything today but I happen to be in a sharing mood it all started like this…"

_Flashback_

_Nagato were laying down, his eyes was staring up at the beautiful azure sky. A few birds were flying amongst the clouds. He was dying without a doubt using up his remaining chakra to save to bring back everyone he killed in the leaf village which was quite a list he might add._

"_Nagato I'm going to get Yahiko body…Maybe I can bury you two beside each other." She spoke mainly to herself out of sorrow "I'll be right back." She left._

_After a minute or two, he closed his eyes but a small part of him was telling him to open them just one more time. A man in his look to be late thirties in a fine dress suit was staring down at him. His hair was cut and spike up at the front a Cain in between his hands._

"_So you're still alive, just barely though."The man voice was smooth and wizened with experience._

"_Who…are" Nagato tried to get the words out, but they was stuck._

"_Save your strength. I saw everything, that copy of yours summoning the other copies, the fighting and, you even destroy the village with a single attack. I know you're asking your self, why did I not sense you? Simply put you were to focus on other matters well until now that is."_

_Nagato just stare his eye lids getting heavier by the second and the man seem to notice._

"_You're a skill and talented fighter…I can give you new life if you work for me."_

_Nagato closed his eyes, the first man and leaf ninja he had ever respected stare back at him with cross arms. His long white hair flowing in the breeze of the wind and he only said a few words to him "It's not your time yet." The man words kept echoing through his head._

_Nagato utter a single word before darkness consumed him "Yes."_

_When Nagato reopen his eyes he could only think of one thin, the beautiful girl that was placing a small rag on his forehead at the moment. The girl was way past his limits of personal space but he honestly couldn't care at the moment._

_The girl noticing he was awake back away from him "I see you're awake."_

_Nagato look around before settling his eyes on her "Who are you…and where am I?" _

"_You're in the underworld and I'm Grayfia… My father brought you here."_

_End flashback_

"That was the first time I seen her." Nagato spoke his voice surprising the hell out of Issei from how warm it was "Lord Lucifer, He gave me part of his life force, So much that it reincarnated me into a devil." He stood up and stretched "I'll tell you the rest later, time for you to get home."

Issei nods happily that he was getting to know his sensei more "I'll see you later sensei" he jump into the trees and hurried home only to find a certain devil waiting in front of his house.

"Hey Sona."He asks. A bit surprise she knew where he live but figure she seen him entering his house that day, they departed.

The girl smile softly "Hey Issei. I was wondering if I could meet your sensei, so I can learn self defense. I really want to be able to protect my self and those I care about."

The Ninja thought about it before shrugging not seeing why not, if the man refuse sensei would Genjutsu her to forget.

"Sure I'll take you tomorrow, meet me here after school."He smiles.

Sona nods before walking away, she resorted to this sense she was very curious on who taught Issei and couldn't find anyone name Nagato living in the city.

"Okay Nagato, time to find out who you are."


	6. Chapter 6

Nagato legs hung from the bottom of the branch; on his back was the massive scroll that Naruto had created for him.

He looks down to see his student Issei walking through the trees, He stop for a minute and appear to have been talking to someone. He reaches out and helps whoever it was through.

His eyebrow rose not seeing that one coming anytime soon but then again, Issei did ask him if he ever like a girl before so the sight of the girl shouldn't have surprise him to much.

Nagato was a excellent Sensory Shinobi when he was younger and that skill only increased after he got older and it seem to even double when he became a devil. So sensing that the girl was also a devil was mere child play though it wasn't very hard. She was talented atleast and had the power level of middle class Devil and he was sure enough it will only grow with time.

"Hey Sensei!" The boy yelled in greeting. Nagato smirk before dropping down, He really didn't want to tell his student this but there is quite a few things he have to do. He has been rusty for the last two centuries or so since he didn't use his Ninjutsu skills much. This wasn't the first time he realize this, during his fight with Sirzech and then again just recently his fight with those Mist Shinobi in the elemental Nations, that's the side of effect of growing complacent.

His apprentice approaches with the girl at his heels "Sensei this is my friend Sona." The girl looks at him with surprise most likely wasn't expecting a devil to be teaching Issei let alone, a powerful one like him.

"You're a devil." He nods "Who are you?"

"I am Nagato." Nagato didn't say anything more than that.

She nods understanding he's not willing to give away to much information "Nagato when I spoke to Issei yesterday I have told him that I wanted to meet you to learn how to fight. Nagato my dream is to build a place for all devils to go and be treated fairly without discrimination. I know it will be several devils that'll be against my idea, some may even be violent. I'm an excellent tactician but that can only go so far I need skill with my magic and fist." The strict girl bowed her head not caring of her status as an heiress right now but only her dream "Will you teach me Nagato? I'll be forever in your debt."

Nagato ponder while eying the girl that was bowing before him "Issei come here." The boy quickly took a place at his side. "What is your Opinion on this matter Issei?"

Issei looks at the girl "She's very nice Sensei, I do not know much about her but I feel that we can trust her."

The Akatsuki leader smirks "Good because you'll be the one training her in the ways of Taijutsu."

"What do you mean by that sensei?" Issei asks surprise at his words.

"I meant exactly as I said brat, you'll be the one training her." Issei begin to speak only for Nagato cut him off "Just do what I had you do Issei."

The pervert nods "But why sensei, Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes there is a few things I need to do, it may be a while before I see you again." He hands Issei 3 scrolls "This here is a few Jutsu I want you to learn and master Issei. You understand?"

Issei nods feeling a bit upset "Issei at one point all teachers leave there students but don't fret I shall return. I still have to make a powerful Shinobi out of you."He pats Issei head "You make sure you take care of your apprentice." He chuckles making Issei laugh as well.

"I will Sensei; I'll take care of Sona." He speaks before blushing seeing the girl staring at him.

"You're in good hands Sona." Nagato said while turning away leaving in a whirl of leaves.

Issei looks to Sona" I guess it times for your push ups!" He says excitedly.

* * *

Nagato appear in the dark damp cave "Feels like the old days." He drops the scroll on the ground. He touches the ground channeling his Chakra. The Deva path appears in a puff of smoke "Now come get me." The Deva Path charges at him.

(A year later)

Nagato rose from beneath the lake and swim to the shore. He dried himself with a small wind jutsu and pull on his clothes; He had several small chakra receivers protruding from his back and arms. The black small cube like structures no longer a discomfort after getting use to them again, except this time around he didn't need as wide of a range since he can move on his own. He had been training himself for a full year now, no contact with anyone since he left his student.

The last time he felt this great, he was younger following Yahiko around before Hanzo Betrayal, before he summoned the Gedo for the first time. He pull his Akatsuki cloak back around himself, He stitches it back together after every battle. The cloak wasn't just a piece of clothing it was a symbol the beginning of a new era, a red dawn.

He sealed the larger scroll into a smaller scroll so he could carry it around easier.

The dirt kicks up and circles him in a whirl.

(Underworld)

The crimson hair Shinobi walks through the streets of the underworld, He have to admit he like the more refine aura of the area now than before. The citizens were all peaceful and less tense instead of the feel of danger that was lurking over everyone heads before.

His eyes pick up a strange sight in front of him; a mob of devils was apparently circling someone. He shrugs before walking past the mob distinctly hearing a child yell "Sirzech-chan!" He ignores it and kept walking only for a small hand to grip his cloak and stops him in his tracks. He glances back with a raise brow wondering who the idiot that decided today would be the day they felt true pain.

He didn't expect a beautiful girl with long black haired tied in twin ponytails with shining violet eyes to be staring back at him. She had a distinctive child like body with large breast.

"You're not Sirzech-chan." She whispers getting lost in the ripples of his eyes.

After a few seconds he spoke up "You don't say." He answers sarcastically. He really didn't like being mistaken for that man.

The girl releases his cloak "Um sorry." She squirms in embarrassment before holding out her hand "Serafall!" She half shouted.

He took a step back from her sudden outburst "what?" he asks.

"My name is Serafall." She informs him still holding out her hand.

He eyes it cautiously before taking her delicate hand in his own "Nagato…Uzumaki" He really has to get use to saying his clan name.

Nagato were quite cautious with this girl, She may be child like but the power that wafting off her was anything but, She was definitely strong not as powerful as Sirzech or Ajuka but pretty High up. He also wonders if she was really child like or was it a front so people let down there guard.

"Where are you headed Naga-Chan?" His eye twitch at the suffix she just added to his name.

"Just call me Naga…" He could see the questioning look on her face "Seriously…Just Naga without chan"

She smiles "Alright Naga-chan!"

Nagato sigh this wasn't going any where. He turns around walking away only for the large boob girl to jog after him.

"You're strong." The girl child like voice drop and took a more serious tone confirming his previous assessment "Are you the Nagato from the Old faction?"

"I am…You know me yet I don't know you." He wonders.

"I am Serafall Leviathan, Head of foreign affairs and also one of the 4 Satans." She looks ahead "You were pretty famous during the war even before it, the right hand of Lucifer or The Crimson God. We were actually quite surprise when…we won the war." She carefully chose her words not wanting to upset the man at what she was going to say before she thought about it.

He smirks noticing she change up her words "Indeed…"

She nods continuing on "Any way what are your plans?" she ask curiously.

"Are you asking me because your generally curious or to see if I'm going to start a rebellion?" He looks at her from the corner of his eye.

"A bit of both I guess" She laughs childishly, reverting back to her previous self.

"I'm not going to start another rebellion; I just wish to settle down." He stops in front Ajuka laboratory "Now if you excuse me Miss Serafall I must be on my way." He steps up the entrance before glancing back at the girl one last time before going in.

Serafall watches him go in before turning around squealing "Those eyes! They're so dreamy."

* * *

"So you wish to create a clan?" Ajuka asks while he was ruffling through his desk.

Nagato stood some distance away from the blonde "Yes as a powerful ranking Devil on par if not Higher than the Satans. I believe I should be able to create a clan."He spokes confidently and Ajuka kept silent not feeling at all offended by the man words.

"I don't see why not since your technically a pure devil and not reincarnated. The last Lucifer has in essence given you his life force making you a pure devil, in a way he is part of you. His energy has mixed into your, what you call it, uh yes Chakra system increasing your power and body durability to extreme measures."

"In other words my abilities increase significantly than when I was human." Nagato thought out load, "So that's why I felt I was rusty and didn't have as great control as before."

The scientist nods before smiling "I have it." He handed the small box to Nagato.

Nagato open the box and look at the chess set "I had that made specifically for you."

The ninja grins "Thanks Ajuka, You know I owe you for your help these pass few years." The man waves him off"Don't worry about it and since you're here." He tossed him a key and Nagato caught it"Lucifer's estate was left to you. Grayfia also wanted you to have it as well…"

"Do they know I'm unsealed?" He asks.

Ajuka shook his head "No that was given to me to hold for safe keeping after you was sealed away, but they are going to find out eventually."

"I rather make it sooner than later, it feels as if I'm hiding from them." Nagato sighs "Can you arrange a rating game?"

The scientist nods" Actually Fenrir an arrogant High ranking devil been on the rise lately defeating everyone he came across. His chess pieces is quite skill. Maybe you want a go at him?"

Nagato smirk "Make it happen."

"You're going to find someone to be on your peerage aren't you?"

Nagato held his smirk "I have just the people."He said confidently.

* * *

(A week later)

"Are you going to tell me who you're sponsoring Ajuka?" His friend Sirzech asks as he and Grayfia sat down in there seats.

"Very curious indeed, though I don't know why I have to be here." Asmodeus stated while seating beside the child like Serafall who was leaning forward on the ledge in front of her.

The man who held the title of Beelzebub just smile "You'll see soon enough."

"The Ruin city field… Interesting choice Fenrir is at his best in this place."Asmodeus spoke to anyone who was listening.

"**Attention please, the rating game will commence in 1 Minute."**

"That was the game observer let's see why Ajuka is so secretive lately." Sirzech smile glancing at his friend.

Nagato look to his Peerage and smirk as they all stare back at him with apathetic looks.

"**Let the rating game Begin!"**

Nagato steps out from inside a destroyed building, His peerage AKA his 5 paths of Pain following behind him. They all wore the same Akatsuki cloak and had the same dyed orange hair.

This took him the entire week to repair them well all but the Preta Path he kept that ability for himself also because it was literally stone.

The Six Paths stood back, He could feel everyone eyes on him. He made the Deva path walk forward sending him to meet up with Fenrir and his Peerage. The man wasted no time surrounding his Deva Path and he didn't do anything to stop the man.

"Let's take him before his team gets here." Fenrir Queen advises the man and the king nods.

Pein watches as the devil and his peerage inches closer in anticipation. They all ran towards him the king staying back observing but not far enough.

"Get out of my sight." Nagato spoke through Pein as the man raise his arms "Shinra Tensei." The force of the attack created a huge shockwave smashing into Fenrir and his peerage ending the Rating game not long after it started.

Pein stood tall in the middle of the medium size crater, He look up and met the eyes of Sirzech. A smoldering fire was lurking right behind his eyes, he realize he still have resentment towards the devil at that moment and truth be told he wasn't surprise.

Nagato of the Six Paths were back.


	7. Chapter 7

Nagato smoldering eyes connected with Sirzech, A second later a sigil glowed on the ground not to far away from him and the Current Lucifer was standing before him.

The two power houses oppressive auras saturated the very air making it hard to breathe for the lesser devils.

"You have been unsealed." Sirzech could see the Shinobi fiery anger underneath his cold gaze.

"Indeed." His paths of pain stepped up behind him.

"Who are they?" Sirzech eyes the Replicas cautiously.

"They are me."He answers simply giving the man an indirect answer.

"Nagato…"The man started only to stop as a cold chill went down the back of his spine.

"We have nothing to speak about." Nagato cut him off.

"You wish to fight than?" Sirzech asks not really wanting to fight the man.

The other three Satans appear between the two men, Serafall holding onto the Ninja while Asmodeus was gripping Sirzech shoulder. Ajuka stood between the two with his arms out.

"You two cannot do this here. The simple fact of peopling knowing you two are at odds could cause a rebellion to be spark."Ajuka spoke between the men "Nagato I know that is not what you wish."

The Shinobi glare before letting a cyclone of wind circle him "So be it."The Paths disperse in a puff of smoke.

* * *

The Shinobi walks soundly through the streets of the human realm, he needed sometime away from the underworld for a bit or they may end up feeling true pain. He stops on a raggedy street with a broken down building. The building was decrepit, the windows were mostly shattered and wood walls were rotten. A group of men were hanging around the front of the building and a couple boys were being bullied by the men. The man fist went to connect with the kid face only for it to be stopped by an iron grip.

"There is one thing I hate most." Nagato started.

"_Stop it, Yahiko didn't do anything!" A young Nagato yells at the ninja._

"_Run Nagato!" The other boy shouted._

"Is scum that beats on kids." Nagato hands shot up gripping the man head before he turns it so quick to hear an audible snap. The man friends' watch in horror as his body dropped slumping to the ground. They all took a step back and gaze into his evil and terrifying eyes.

Nagato smirk as the men began screaming clawing at there own skin to remove the bugs that was crawling within. They kept up the efforts leaving raw skin. They began to frantically run away calling for help at the top of there lungs, unfortunately they won't find any before it was to late. The kids stare at him in awe "Thank you mister." The leader of the group he assume, a short black hair boy with dark eyes, and his face was smeared with dirt and the clothes boy wore weren't any better. The same could be said for all of them, Nagato turns to walk away only for him to come face to face with Pein.

"Nagato…"

"Yahiko?"

The orange haired man merely smirks shaking his head negatively "You know who I am. Are you really going to leave these kids here?"

"I've help them that's all I can do." The crimson Shinobi attempts to walk pass only for Pein to stop him.

"Look at them."Nagato stare at the grim faces of the kids, their dirty appearances' and lack of hope filled eyes "They're Orphans…Just like Yahiko, just like Konan…and just like you. Remember those times?"

_Nagato banged on a door, his friend and wandering partner chibi right beside him"Please do you have any food to spare?"He begged through the door._

_The man cracks open the door to see him standing there hope began filling Nagato eyes "I'm sorry we barely have anything for ourselves. Go try someone else door."_

_Nagato slowly began to frown "But you're the last door…"_

"_It's hard times for everyone…I'm sorry" The man slams the door close. _

_Also draining the hope within Nagato, the boy look to his friend "Come on Chibi" and the dog followed him "We're going to die out here." The orphan mumbles to himself in grim realization._

"Having to scrape up rotten food to live maybe just a day longer, dangling on the edge of death just hoping someone will care enough to help you" Pein turns away from him" They felt pain and now it's time for them to feel something else. Help them, train them, you wanted a clan yes? Here they are there is no one else that has felt such pain as close as yours, than them."

Nagato turn to the kids "exactly how many are you here?" He asks curiously.

"I'm Kota" The leader says before turning around and whistling. After a few minutes, more kids came stumbling about from the door" Um 12 of us actually. We're all 11 and 12 well except me I'm 13."

Nagato sigh "I have more kids now, hope Issei is the only pervert…"He mumbles to himself. He turn only to find pein gone "I'm losing it."

* * *

Issei on the other hand was having a cup of tea with Sona

The girl was smiling at him before shaking her head as he attempted to sip it properly the High class way as Issei calls it.

"Issei I have a question I wanted to ask you for a while now." Issei nods "Do you want to become a devil."

The boy eyes widen.

* * *

Nagato quickly settle the kids into his estate, He would have to start on there training immediately. He rather has Issei help him with this but the boy needed to be able to thrive on his own sometimes. That's why he also decided to come back to the underworld; He was a devil Issei wasn't. He didn't want to influence his decisions to much, He could feel the sacred gear dormant inside him and it was powerful…almost as powerful as his cousin who had the nine tails.

"You can come out." He continues to stare forward while speaking "I've sense you once you made it onto the roof."

"Naga-chan" The familiar voice whines"I thought I was being stealthy."

The figure stepped up beside him and lean against the rail of the balcony "What you doing?"

"How did you find me?" Nagato ignored the question turning to look at her violet eyes.

Serafall smiles "I asked Aju-chan." She began biting her lip "I have a question."

The Shinobi didn't twitch "what is it?"

"Why are you lonely?" she asks curiously almost sounding innocent.

Nagato froze up, that was the first time someone ever called him out when it involve his emotions. The girl words brought back so many emotions that he buried. He honestly was sad, truly sad before he had his parents, they was taken from him. Then he had chibi the dog that saved his life when he was wandering Amegakure, also taken from him. Than his best friends Yahiko and Konan, Yahiko was taken from him and Konan was happy living her life, which was a bright side for one of them. Than it was sensei, the man that showed him they're some light in darkness…he took the man life without hesitation. So in a way everyone he truly loved was gone.

He decided he wasn't going to answer that question so he kept silent.

"Well you don't have to be lonely." Serafall nudge him.

"Why is that?" He raised a brow out of curiosity.

"Because Naga-chan, you have me as a friend!" Serafall shouted excitedly surprising him once again.

He smirks "Why do I have a sinking feeling that is more trouble than it's worth Serafall." He says drily but actually a bit happy at her attempt of comforting him.

Pein appear behind Nagato before jumping off the roof and running down the walls of the estate, shooting forward into the forest.

"Where is he going?"

"He's going to do some work for me."

Serafall nods before gazing out at where the Deva path went to "Naga-chan you probably should know. The four Satans had convened a meeting soon after you left, you're powerful. Almost too powerful and we still hadn't seen everything you can do. We have decided to make you a Satan."

Nagato eyes snap to Serafall "No…" He said sternly surprising Serafall.

The girl turns to him fully and glares "why not?" she asks placing her hands on her hips.

He wanted to smirk at the girl cute attempt of a glare but wanted to get his point across "Sirzech and I wouldn't be able to coexist. I can't willingly accept a man that has crossed me once. "

"So that's it…You have to forget about what happen two centuries ago Naga-chan."

Nagato crossed his arms, He never really thought about it but he was quite explosive when angered. The first time was with Hanzo Ultimatum, the second time when he confronted Tsunade the third when he fought Sirzech. He use Chibaku Tensei one of his strongest techniques.

"I don't forget Serafall, pain defines who I am. The pain of losing the one I love makes me stronger in the end. The reason why I'm not taking the offer isn't mainly because of Sirzech it's because I have another idea. I was a Shinobi before I became a devil. Living the Shinobi way is how I shall live. Having to deal with the politics of the devils, altercations with fallen angels and angels I rather not have to deal with unless it suits my agenda or get in my way. I've served Lucifer out of debt and friendship, now I shall go back to my roots."

Serafall huffed "So that's it you're leaving"

Nagato smirk "You shouldn't make assumptions Serafall, I'm not leaving."

Serafall was going to speak only to stop at a figure ascending from the ground in the distance "What is that?"She asks before a blinding light made her turn away, a loud rumble and the ground began shaking knocking her off her feet. As she was falling she was quickly caught by Nagato who sat back on her feet. She adjusted her magical girl outfit and stare at a crater in the ground. She turn her head to him "What was that for?"

"That didn't tire me out a bit this time around… but I did hold back severely" He mumbles to himself before focusing back on her "That was my idea." She eyes him in bewilderment "I told you I'm a Shinobi foremost and a devil second. I'm going back to my roots, that crater in the forest will hold my new home or at least my version of it." He grins "I'm making an exact replica of my former village, Welcome to the village hidden in the underworld."

Serafall eyes widen "this isn't going to end well."

**AN: Okay people this chapter will be the last Year time skip. The next chapter will be 7 years later the start of the Manga sorts. As you see things has been greatly change, how will the 3 factions deal with another faction, A Shinobi faction to exact. How will the fourth faction affect the others definitely when they hold no allegiance to either side? **

**This idea just totally hit me I like to think that was original haven't read a fanfic with this idea. Any way review and tell me your thoughts on this. Also you guys are my inspiration so favors, followers, and reviewers or just the people who read thanks for checking this out.**

**The SkulSplita.**


	8. Chapter 8

Issei stumble out the door way of his home while pulling on his brown shoes, a piece of toast dangle precariously from his mouth. He jumps to the nearest roof and let loose speeding his way to school. He slows to a stop causing a gust of wind to lift a girl skirt, the girl squeal and grins running past her.

"Thanks for the peek!" He shouted behind only to block by a scowling Sona who cross her arms. He chuckles "hey president." He greeted the girl with a friendly smile.

Sona shook a head but a small smile form on her lips "You're going to be late for class Issei." Issei shrugs and kept walking Sona to her homeroom.

"I've doubt it, I can make to my class in mere seconds." He glances at her "and besides making sure you get to your destination is more important."

Sona smirks "I can take care of myself Issei and besides my peerage can protect me just as fine."

He raise a brow "I know they can but the extra protection couldn't hurt this is a dangerous world we're living in." The two teens laugh. Issei stops outside her room "See you later Sona."

The students in the hall all cease what they was doing as a red hair girl walks by, The girls admiring her beauty while the guys drool at the sight of her. Issei slowed down and gaze as she passes, she turn her green and blue eyes on him and he merely turns his head and continued on walking.

* * *

Issei sighs, Sona was staying late after school for council business with her peerage, she invited him along but he turn her down. He always wonders how his life would be, if he accepted Sona proposal in becoming a devil, his sensei was a devil after all but he decided to hold off on becoming one at least for now anyway. Speaking of his sensei he haven't heard from the man in seven years now part of him wanted to worry but he knew the man was still alive, just didn't know where apparently the only person who knew where he were was Serafall, Sonas' older sister.

His instincts was telling him to turn and he came face to face with a young girl, she was clothed in a neighboring school uniform which consisted of a dark red jacket, a white undershirt and a dark green skirt. He grins at the attractive girl "Can I help you…out of the clothes?"

The girl blinks owlishly not knowing what to say before a light blush covered her cheeks "…um I'm Amano Yuuma…"She looks around before continuing "will you go out with me?"

Issei continues to grin "sure." He turns around before snapping his foot back and the girl barely dodge the unexpected kick. Issei place his foot back down" I thought so." His eyes begin to tear "Why do all the hot ones have to be different."

Yuuma narrow her eyes on him "How did you know?" she asks.

The teen ninja smirks "well I could sense you."

The girl frowns before a violet spear of light form in the girl grip. She charges him with the spear in hand attempting to skewer him through only for the boy to side step the girl. A lecherous grin form on his lips and he slaps the girl butt causing her squeal. She turns and glares at him.

Issei held up his hands and began a squeezing motion with a stupid grin on face "Your boobs are next."

Raynare took the spear and threw it, the light weapon sailed pass him as he dodges an in a burst of speed appear in front of her face "You're a pretty weak fallen angel. How bout you come back when your, I don't know." He glance away curiously "Stronger?" He suggested.

Raynare fumed silently but the boy did have a point, he was merely toying with her. She didn't expect this outcome at all but thankfully the boy was arrogant "You know you're right." A pair of black wings sprouted from the Yuuma back and she set sailed glancing back to see him waving at her.

He turns away and begins his journey home not knowing he was being watched.

* * *

Nagato sat on the branch and watch his student walk away casually "He has become arrogant." The Akatsuki leader thought out loud, a lot of powerful ninja develop a certain amount of arrogance to those around him. He did it as well but that what happens when a ninja attain S-rank status, we have the power to keep holding onto the rank be it from rogue Shinobi or loyal Shinobi from a village. Very few Ninja cant touch them it gets so bad that S-ranks is even Arrogant to other S-ranks. As a head of the Akatsuki organization he dealt with the arrogance of it members occasionally when they weren't out on assignments and he didn't mind it much came with the territory. The difference between Issei and everyone else he dealt with isn't because he was his sensei it was because the boy wasn't anywhere near S-rank status. He was at least High-chunin barely touching Jounin. He sighs knowing he would have to deal with that sooner or later he needed to get back to the office.

* * *

Nagato poof into his oval office and his Pein counter part were sitting at the desk signing papers for the new graduating Genin class of devils. He walk over to the window and look down at his village, at first he thought it would be nice to model the city after Amegakure but after a minutes of deciding, he realize that was a bad idea. The hidden rain wasn't the most prettiest of places hell it was right after the mist village when it came to last place to visit for a vacation. He wanted the orphans, Devils, fallen angels even the occasional stray that made it here along with the werewolf and vampire clans to have a nice place to settle. He didn't discriminate between either faction, though he made it clear this place was a dictatorship not a democracy from the front gate. He rule and he rule alone, the clans only had sway when it came to civilian or familial matters.

Though after beginning the construction of the village he realize he would need help in training the newbie's so he ended up using the Edo Tensei, that and he need official Shinobi to run certain tasks that he couldn't be caught doing.

"Pein retrieve my elites for me." Pein stood up and left the office. He doesn't know why he speaks to him, when he could just think it.

Nagato took a seat in the chair behind the desk and waited for him to return. He smirks he technically was referring to himself as another person.

After a few minutes the very Shinobi he needed came walking through his doors, he gave them a bit more free will than he should have but he wanted his best to have some type of personality.

"Yo."A man with drooping eyes and a Senbon between his lips walks in; a black headband covered his head which left bangs of shaggy hair dangle helplessly. A pair of black Shinobi slacks with a red shirt and black Jounin vest covered his chest. A sword was attached neatly to his back and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. Nagato looks over the man Gekkou Hayate, he were quite the skilled Jounin definitely when it comes to swordsmanship the only thing about him he was a silent man, he usually keeps what he thinking to himself.

The next two was a team of sorts, they weren't exactly elites but they was skilled very skilled when it came to teamwork he purposely had them train his Genin teams. The two wild looking young men with grey and black clothing was Gozu and Meizu, they had a certain fighting style to them they usually use the long retractable chains on the bracers to trap there enemies and using the deadly poison gauntlets with claws to finish them off.

The third teen he was a different story all together, this young man unlike the rest of them didn't need to be coerce into working for him or even force to at first. He simply went along with it though that probably why he was now considering his best among his Shinobi forces. Kimimaro was his second in command of sorts, he had the skill and intelligence to be, and he even gave the teen his Knight piece so if he ever did disable the Edo Tensei the boy won't die. The guy loyalty was reflected in the Akatsuki cloak he wore showing the sign that he's above the rest of the flock.

Kimimaro bowed his head "Nagato-Sama" He greeted before standing.

Nagato eyes scans the four ninja, he was also considering in reanimating Itachi Uchiha but the man was to dangerous to control, all the Uchiha were in his thoughts the most dangerous of Shinobi, if you don't have there full loyalty than you better watch your back on the next time you turn there will be a Kunai stuck in it. His personal opinions aside he got back to the matter at hand.

"We're going to be having company all this week. So I want security measures and response teams ready for action. Kimimaro you're acting as my bodyguard for now on." He knew he didn't really need but couldn't hurt to be sure.

His secretary, a young blonde girl with twin short side ponytails and bright blue eyes poke her through a crack of his door. She wore a pair of black shorts and a black vest over a red shirt. The girl was a former fallen angel that has defected from her faction after learning of his village through him. She turns out to be a sweet girl behind her cynical nature after she has open up and gotten away from the fallen angels.

"Yes Mittelt."He asks.

The girl squirm under his piercing gaze "Um you're 1:00 clock has arrive, he's waiting outside now." Nagato look to his Shinobi and they disperse into smoke, Kimimaro on the other hand walked over and stood beside him.

"Send him in Mittelt."Nagato order and he fold his hands waiting.

A young man with flowing black hair and pointy ears enter he wore a lavish black robe.

"Kokabiel how was your trip through the village?" Nagato asks his hands covering the smirk on his lips.

The fallen angel scowl "You're security is thorough, they didn't give me a chance to breathe without them knowing. These ninja you create how is it done? I'm quite curious."

Nagato merely gaze at the man "I see its confidential information, that's not why I'm here though I need something done." The man held up several white feathers.

Nagato smiles "if you have the right amount of funds than I'll be glad to make sure this job is done without a hitch."

* * *

(Some where in the underworld 2 days later)

Several figures emerged from the shadows "Spread out place the tags on the vital points." A hard voice spoke through a black sash that covers the bottom his face. These figures weren't like the other ninja; they were ANBU, cloak in black Shinobi pants and black shirt with Ninjatos, the basic weapon for all ANBU operatives. They didn't even wear a mask just a black headband that covered their hair. The mask can define them as separate entities with the black bands and sashes they were all one just shadows that accomplishes there master tasks.

"Kota the tags has been place." The former orphan turns to his subordinate and nods "Alright let's go." Kota tosses a large roll of tags into a trash can before moving towards the exit. He drops several small white feathers onto the floor.

"The Marbas clan won't be waking up tonight." He silently closes the door.

"The 72 pillars is about to lose another family." His subordinates spoke softly beside him.

Kota nods "Let's move" The squad disperses in a puff of smoke.

The explosion has rocked devil society on that night and many mourn the lost of yet another family.

* * *

**Hey peeps I realized I needed a few more characters for Nagato hidden village. This will be my first time using this I'll be adding a character or two from a different series.**

**How will you feel about the Shuzen family (Rosario + vampire) Also Gin from that same series being the heads of there respective species in the village?**

**Or if you have better suggests than I'm all ears.**


End file.
